


Magic Milo

by Gochy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Lapdance, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: Cuando Camus aceptó celebrar su grado de la universidad junto a sus compañeros no imaginó ser arrastrado a un club de strippers ni quedar prendado del hombre más hermoso que vio en su vida. Nunca se le pasó por la mente terminar en tan comprometedora y excitante situación, mucho menos que tendría una cita con el nuevo hombre de sus sueños: Milo, el Escorpión de Grecia.Escrito para el Milo Ship FestDía 4. Prompt: Bailarín





	Magic Milo

**Magic Milo**

 

Cuando Camus aceptó celebrar su graduación como abogado junto a sus compañeros imaginó una pequeña cena, acompañada de unas cervezas. Nunca se le pasó por la mente el ser arrastrado hacia un club de strippers, o  _bailarines exóticos_ , como Death Mask prefería llamarles. Hombres en diversos grados de desnudez se paseaban por el oscuro local, mientras otros realizaban una complicada coreografía sobre la iluminada pasarela central.

A su alrededor, el público aplaudía y chillaba cada vez que los bailarines se sacaban una prenda, o cuando se acercaban a recibir un billete entre su apretaba ropa interior. Interesante para algunos, pero no para Camus, quien se limitaba a disimular sus bostezos y dar pequeños sorbos a su vodka con soda.

―¿Pasándola bien, Camus? ―preguntó Shura, sentado a su lado. El francés solo le dedicó una mirada de fastidio y el español soltó una risita―. Sé que no es el evento más educativo del mundo, pero es entretenido, ¿no lo crees?

―No ―respondió con contundencia―. Hubiera preferido una cena tranquila o incluso quedarnos en casa y ver una película.

―Lo sé. Es solo que Death Mask estaba muy entusiasmado con venir y, sinceramente, medio pena decirle que no. Sabes lo mucho que le costó la facultad de Derecho y él solo quería celebrarlo en grande.

―Y no tengo objeción alguna en que él celebre como mejor le plazca, pero, ¿por qué debía venir yo?

―¿Porque eres su amigo? ―cuestionó Shura, antes de reformular―. ¿Por curiosidad científica?

―Qué más da.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un estruendoso aplauso, señal que el baile grupal había terminado. Una vez que el ruido cesó, una voz anunció la presentación del nuevo favorito: el Escorpión de Grecia. Aquello hizo que Camus tornara su atención a la pasarela, a la par que la multitud estallaba en gritos de júbilo. Death Mask incluso se puso en pie, mientras vitoreaba al desconocido que aún no salía a escena.

Camus miró su reloj y se sorprendió del poco tiempo transcurrido desde su llegada, esperaría media hora más y tomaría otro vodka antes de retirarse fingiendo cansancio. En el ínterin, podría apreciar el baile. Por curiosidad científica, claro.

En medio de reflectores y otros efectos, apareció un rubio muy alto, con piel bronceada y músculos definidos. Vestía un pantalón de cuero y una especie de cola con un aguijón, la cual movía al compás de sus caderas. De fondo se escuchaba una mezcla de música electrónica y hip hop, los hombres y mujeres vitoreaban deleitados, Shura se removía en su asiento… No obstante, Camus no reparó en nada de eso. Estaba hipnotizado, con su mirada clavada en el hermoso hombre que tenía enfrente, y sin poder ver ni escuchar nada que no fuera el cada vez más desnudo espécimen que hacía honor a su nombre. El Escorpión de Grecia había picado y envenenado a Camus, y este no podía estar más feliz.

En medio de su embrujo, el francés cruzó la mirada con las turquesas del joven griego y obtuvo una pícara sonrisa a cambio. El gesto duró una milésima de segundo, pero fue suficiente para sacudir a Camus de arriba a abajo y colorear sus pálidas mejillas de un tono carmesí. En el escenario, el hombre seguía sacándose la ropa hasta quedar en una tanga diminuta y resplandeciente que apenas cubría lo necesario en el frente y dejaba a la vista los tersos y firmes glúteos.

Esta vez, cuando la presentación terminó, Camus no tuvo reparos en alzarse y aplaudir junto al gentío a su alrededor. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de acercarse y colocar un billete en aquella tanga, sin importar cuántas ganas tuviera de hacerlo.

―¡Te dije que no te arrepentirías! ―exclamó Death Mask. Se acercó lo suficiente al francés como para pasar un brazo sobre su hombro y hacerle notar el alcohol en su aliento―. ¿El Escorpión, eh? Vaya que tienes buen gusto.

Camus desvió la mirada y calló, mas su compañero continuó entusiasmado.

―Espera a que veas a Afrodita. Te va a encantar, es precioso. Nada más pregúntale a Shura.

―Bueno… mal no está ―carraspeó, avergonzado―. Aunque solo lo he visto en una ocasión.

―No temas, mi querido cabrito, porque esta noche se presentará y será épico.

Con eso liberó a Camus de su agarre y fue en busca de más bebidas. Camus retornó a su asiento, junto a un sonrojado Shura.

―Esa fue mi primera vez en este club, lo juro, pero no puedo negar que fue… interesante ―explicó el español con un deje de nervios en su voz.

Camus lo miró extrañado, pues siempre vio en el mayor a alguien decente y recto, un modelo a seguir. No obstante, él no se encontraba en ninguna posición para juzgar, puesto que no solo se hallaba en el mismo club, sino que quedó completamente embelesado con uno de los bailarines.

―Imagino que así fue ―atinó a decir con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, gesto que fue imitado por Shura.

Bebieron un poco más, rieron recordando anécdotas de su ya pasada época de estudiantes y hablaron de sus planes futuros. En ese momento y con andar sensual, el Escorpión de Grecia pasó junto a la mesa ocupada por el trío y le guiñó un ojo al francés, antes de continuar con su camino. Camus intentó seguirlo disimuladamente con la mirada, mas fue demasiado obvio para Death Mask y Shura que su compañero se había prendado del joven stripper.

―¡Camus Juanito de los Cárpatos! ―exclamó Death Mask entre risas―. Te he pillado, picarón. ¡Te gusta ese hombre!

―Primero, ese no es mi nombre. Segundo, solo porque lo vea no quiere decir que me guste. No voy a negar que es atractivo, como la mayoría de bailarines del club, pero eso es todo. Digamos que no es más que una cuestión de estética.

―¿Sabes, Camus? No estudié derecho por cinco años para creerme cualquier historia barata.

―Death Mask, por favor, no…

―¡Tú, el de las nalgas hermosas! ―gritó el italiano, para lamento de Camus. El Escorpión detuvo sus pasos y giró hacia la dirección del llamado―. ¡Ven acá un momento!

El joven obedeció y a medida que se acercaba nuevamente, Camus se sentía morir lentamente de la vergüenza. Aquello solo hizo reír a Death Mask, quien insistió todavía más en que el griego se acercara con premura.

―¿Me llamabas? ―preguntó el bello hombre con una voz suave como el terciopelo.

―Sí. Primero que todo, excelente trabajo. Bravo ―respondió. Aplaudió e hizo una breve reverencia que sacó una risita al rubio―. Segundo, me preguntaba si haces  _lap dance_. Verás, mi amigo aquí ―dijo, mientras señalaba a un colorado Camus― se acaba de graduar como abogado, el mejor de la promoción, y creo que merece un premio a la altura. Además, es un fanático de tu arte, ¿cierto, Camus? ―el susodicho negó demasiado rápido como para ser tomado en serio―. ¿Qué me dices?

―Tu amigo es muy lindo ―sonrió y tomó el dinero que el italiano le extendió―. Con gusto lo complaceré.

Antes que el hombre iniciara, Death Mask le llamó una vez más.

―Mi amigo es tímido. Creo que es mejor si es un baile privado. ¿De acuerdo? ―y añadió en voz más baja, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que todos en la mesa pudieran escuchar―. Es su primera vez, así que sé bueno con él.

―No te preocupes. Está en buenas manos.

Acto seguido, el Escorpión tomó la mano de Camus y lo instó a levantarse y seguirlo. Sin embargo, el francés permaneció congelado en su asiento y con su mirada buscó auxilio en sus compañeros: Death Mask rio e insistió que se marchara, mientras que Shura se encogió de hombros.

―Anda. No muerdo.

Viéndose solo de cara a su destino, Camus suspiró y asió la mano del joven en una muestra de falso valor. Una vez más, lo haría en nombre de una sana curiosidad científica y nada más.

Camus se dejó arrastrar entre mesas, zigzagueando entre meseros y clientes por igual hasta llegar a una zona menos ajetreada del local. Era un pasillo largo, flanqueado a ambos lados por pequeñas habitaciones. La mayoría estaban cerradas con pesadas cortinas de un rojo escarlata que ocultaban cualquier actividad que allí tuviera lugar, pero dejaban colar más de un sonido comprometedor al exterior.

Camus tragó en seco. ¿A qué clase de lugar los llevó Death Mask? ¿Acaso ese club de strippers era un prostíbulo? ¿O todos los clubes eran así? Él no sabría la diferencia porque esa era su primera incursión en su sitio como este, mas no tenía intenciones de regresar una segunda vez, sin importar cuán hermoso fuera el Escorpión de Grecia.

―No es lo que parece ―dijo el joven como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Camus―. Los jefes son bastante estrictos con la regla de ver, pero no tocar. Algunos clientes, sin embargo, no pueden evitar… emocionarse de más. No que los culpe, claro.

―Claro ―repitió quedamente.

Antes de que pudieran avanzar otro paso más, fueron interceptados por un hombre. Tenía el cabello castaño, la piel bronceada y la minúscula pieza que vestía lo delataba como otro stripper. En definitiva era hermoso, observó Camus, pero no tanto como el Escorpión.

―Milo ―saludó―. Tu cliente de las 11 te está buscando desde hace un rato ―vio de reojo a Camus, cuya mano seguía enlazada con la del rubio, y luego añadió en voz baja―. ¿Desde cuándo das bailes privados para dos? No me digas que vas a…

―No es de tu incumbencia, Aioria ―replicó en el mismo tono―. ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar algún cliente y me dejas en paz?

―Oye, yo solo preguntaba. No te enfades ―se defendió con las manos en alto―. Nos vemos.

Aquel intercambio dejó a Camus intrigado, pero no dijo nada en el momento.

Finalmente, encontraron una habitación vacía y limpia. Estaba decorada con paredes rojas, un espejo en el fondo, un pequeño estante a un costado con unos frascos y un equipo de música, y un sillón en medio de la estancia.

―Dame un segundo, por favor.

En lo que el otro hombre cerraba las cortinas y seleccionaba la música, Camus se acomodó sobre el sillón sin poder deshacerse de una sensación que le oprimía el pecho. Momentos antes se trataba de una profunda e innegable vergüenza, pero ahora era algo más. Y no, no era simple curiosidad.

Cuando la música sonó y el Escorpión de Grecia inició su bamboleo de caderas, el francés se olvidó de todo que no fuera ese Adonis reencarnado. Este se acercó hasta abrazarlo por la espalda, susurrar un dulce "relájate" y dejar una sensual caricia a su paso. Luego, el rubio se sentó sobre su regazo, clavó su cerúlea mirada en la de él y prosiguió con más movimientos sugestivos. Llegado este punto, la tensión había desaparecido por completo y había sido reemplazada por excitación, especialmente notoria en el abultado pantalón del francés.

―Así está mejor ―murmuró el Escorpión contra las ardientes mejillas de Camus, para luego depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios entre abiertos.

Milo se levantó de las piernas del otro y, sin más, se deshizo de la tanga que lo cubría, quedando completamente desnudo. Camus sintió su mandíbula llegar hasta el piso y un intenso sonrojo cubrir su ya colorado rostro, arrancándole una risita al rubio. Milo se acercó más a Camus y quedó completamente quieto, permitiendo al francés admirar su cincelado cuerpo, en especial lo poco que su ropa interior solía tapar. El griego giró sobre sus talones y empezó a moverse al rápido ritmo de la música: subía y bajaba sobre el regazo del francés, se doblaba hasta tocar el suelo y exponer sus hermosas y definidas nalgas, al igual que todo lo que había en medio de estas.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves, lindo? ―preguntó, encarando a Camus.

Este no dijo nada, pero su mirada cargada de deseo y su firme erección fue todo lo que necesitó Milo para saber lo bien que lo estaba pasando. Él mismo estaba disfrutando gratamente del encuentro y no quería que terminara por ahora, así que tomó las manos de Camus entre las suyas y las posicionó sobre sus costados. Lentamente, las guio por su abdomen y a lo largo de sus muslos, sin descuidar la exquisita fricción de su miembro contra el pantalón de Camus.

Por su parte, el francés se mordía los labios en un vano intento por no dejar escapar unos roncos gemidos, mientras sus manos se paseaban inquietas sobre la perfecta anatomía de Milo. Con sus sentidos agudizados el mínimo toque era cual corriente eléctrica que le recorría de pies a cabezas, el perfume de Milo se le hacía como la más dulce y exquisita de las flores, y la imagen que proyectaba, el más erótico de los querubines, estaba a punto de hacerle alcanzar el culmen.

En ese justo instante, el joven se levantó y rompió todo contacto, mas para alivio de Camus, la separación fue breve. Esta vez los atrevidos labios de Milo se apoderaron de su cuello, dejando pequeños besos aquí y una mordida traviesa allá, a la vez que exhortaba al francés a ir cada vez más abajo hasta posarse sobre su entrepierna. Este gesto, sin embargo, despertó a Camus de su embrujo y terminó por empujar al Escorpión.

―Yo… lo siento ―se disculpó, alarmado―. No debí empujarte ni tocarte, mucho menos  _ahí_. Lo siento mucho. No se repetirá, lo prometo.

―No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie si tú no lo haces ―aseguró con picardía y se dispuso a abrir la cremallera del pantalón de Camus cuando este lo detuvo.

―Lo siento. No puedo hacer esto. Tus jefes… las reglas…―titubeó, pero continuó con firmeza―. No puedo pagar por esto.

―No soy un prostituto, lindo ―sonrió. Aprovechó el descuido del otro para liberarse de su agarre y abrazar su cuello―. Piensa que todo esto es parte del paquete. Tú recuéstate y déjame continuar, no te arrepentirás.

―Insisto.

La mirada que Camus le lanzó no dejó espacio para dudas ni segundas intenciones: el muchacho no permitiría ningún tipo de contacto más íntimo, sin importar cuánto lo anhelara su cuerpo.

"No solo es lindo, también es respetuoso. ¿Dónde están los hombres así?", pensó Milo.

―De acuerdo. Esto es todo ―finalmente, aceptó su derrota.

―Gracias ―se puso de pie y acomodó su ropa, claramente incómodo ante el desenlace de la situación―. ¿Cuánto…?

―Descuida, tu amigo ya pagó ―afirmó el rubio al tiempo que se ponía su ropa interior. Camus, por su parte, no se veía del todo convencido y era claro que en cualquier momento sacaría su seguramente vacía billetera y le ofrecería algo que Milo no estaba muy seguro de querer recibir―. Mira, si tanto te preocupa el pago, ¿por qué no me llamas y nos tomamos un café? Este es mi número ―dijo, extendiéndole un papelito―. Y lo dije en serio.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Que no soy un prostituto ―aclaró―. No suelo hacer esto con cualquier cliente, pero me gustaste. Mucho. Por eso hice lo que hice, pensé que también lo querías por cómo te me quedaste viendo en el escenario y tu reacción de hace poco. Lo siento si te ofendí.

―Yo… Sí, pero no así. Es…

―Descuide, señor elocuencia, comprendo a la perfección.

―Gracias. Bueno, es mejor que me vaya. Mis amigos deben estar preguntándose por qué tardo tanto.

―No creo que tengan problemas en imaginarse qué sucedía aquí.

El rubio le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora, ante lo cual Camus respondió con una más tímida. Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación, recordó algo importante.

―Soy Camus.

―Encantado de conocerte ―tomó la mano que el otro le ofreció y la sacudió enérgicamente―. Mi nombre es Milo. Por cierto, felicitaciones por tu título.

―Gracias.

Cuando Camus aceptó celebrar su graduación como abogado junto a sus compañeros no imaginó ser arrastrado a un club de strippers ni quedar prendado del hombre más hermoso que vio en su vida. Nunca se le pasó por la mente terminar en tan comprometedora y excitante situación, mucho menos que tendría una cita con el nuevo hombre de sus sueños: Milo, el Escorpión de Grecia.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! 
> 
> Y para conmemorar tan importante fecha, decidí escribir estar historia que hace rato me rondaba la cabeza. Quedé con ganas de hacerlo más largo, tal vez con smut de verdad o una cita bien fluff, pero creo que así queda mejor. El título está, claramente, inspirado en la película Magic Mike, aunque Milo sea más sexy que Channing Tatum ;)
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado la historia :)


End file.
